Legilimencja
Legilimencja (ang. Legilimency) — zdolność wydobywania uczuć i wspomnień z drugiej osoby, polegająca na penetracji umysłu i kontrolowaniu go. Przez mugoli określana jako "czytanie w myślach", było naiwnym określeniem dla tych, którzy znali jej skutki i się nią posługiwali. Aby ochronić się przed „wtargnięciem” do umysłu trzeba nauczyć się oklumencji - zapory przed zewnętrzną penetracją. Legilimencja jako czarnomagiczna zdolność, nie była uczona w Hogwarcie, niemniej opanowanie tej sztuki było bardzo przydatne - pomagało odkryć te myśli drugiej istoty, które ktoś chciał zachować w sekrecie. Ten kto dobrze posługiwał się legilimencją, mógł wnikać w głębsze obszary psychiki i uczucia osoby penetrowanej. Była to potężna broń, pozwalająca przejąć pełną kontrolę nad umysłem drugiej osoby. Istotną umiejętnością tej sztuki jest odpowiednia selekcja informacji (myśli, uczuć, doznań osoby penetrowanej) i wydobycie z chaosu ludzkich myśli tych, które są dla nas cenne. Osoba, która bardzo dobrze opanuje legilimencję może np. wykryć czy ktoś mówi prawdę, czy kłamie. Historia Nie wiadomo kto i kiedy posłużył się tą sztuką jako pierwszy. Jednym z najwcześniejszej znanych czarodziejów, który świetnie posługiwał się legilimencją, był żyjący w XI wieku Salazar Slytherin. Wraz z pozostałymi założycielami Hogwartu, zaczarował Tiarę Przydziału, by wykorzystując legilimecję, wskazywała, który dom najlepiej pasuje do cech i zdolności ucznia. Niektórzy czarodzieje i czarownice wykorzystywali od czasu do czasu tę zdolność. Profesor Severus Snape po raz pierwszy użył legilimencji (werbalnie) na Harrym Potterze, by nauczyć go oklumencji w roku szkolnym 1995-1996, na polecenie Albusa Dumbledore'a. Miało to pomóc Potterowi w zamknięciu dostępu do własnego umysłu przed Lordem Voldemortem. W 1997 roku Snape posłużył się legilimencją niewerbalnie (poprzez kontakt wzrokowy) wbrew woli Pottera, by dowiedzieć się z jakiej książki dowiedział się o zaklęciu Sectumsempra i gdzie się ona aktualnie znajduje. Lord Voldmort był jednym z tych, który umiał posługiwać się legilimencją niewerbalnie i bez kontaktu wzrokowego. Był mistrzem tej sztuki, która pozwalała mu wnikać w umysły swych ofiar, znajdować ich słabości i niszczyć. Była to wymyślna forma tortury i jego domena. W VI części przygód Harry'ego Pottera, wspomniane jest, że Bellatriks Lestrange uczy Dracona Malfoya (swego siostrzeńca) sztuki oklumencji, w celu zabezpieczenia się przed każdym, kto chciałby dowiedzieć się jakie zadanie ma do wykonania. Profesor Snape, mimo świetnie opanowanej legilimencji, nie potrafił wniknąć w umysł Dracona i nie dowiedział się o planach Ślizgona. Albus Dumbledore posłużył się legilimecją, wnikając w umysł Stworka. Dumbledore odkrył, że skrzat kłamie na polecenie swych panów, do których udał się na służbę tj. rodziny Malfoyów. Wersja skrzata o tym, że Syriusz wybrał się do Ministerstwa Magii okazała się nieprawdziwa. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Lord Voldemort Lord Voldemort był mistrzem legilimencji, penetrował umysły swoich ofiar - potrafił wydobyć z chaosu czyichś myśli, te wspomnienia i uczucia, które były dla niego najbardziej cenne (odkrywały słabości tych osób), a dla tej osoby najbardziej bolesne. Czarny Pan torturował za ich pomocą swe ofiary, doprowadzając je do szaleństwa i śmierci. Potrafił również z pomocą legilimencji przekształcać wspomnienia swych ofiar i wszczepiać im nowe myśli i uczucia, by mieć nad nimi pełną kontrolę. Nie wiadomo czy na skutek legilimencji, czy dlatego, że w ciele Harry'ego tkwiła cząstka samego Voldemorta, istniała więź pomiędzy umysłem chłopca i czarnoksiężnikiem. W V i VII części sagi, Harry mógł wnikać w umysł Voldemorta - widział we śnie moment, gdy Nagini zaatakowała Artura Weasley'a. Tak samo Lord Voldemort wykorzystał to połączenie umysłów, do wywołania w umyśle chłopca fałszywej wizji, w której on sam torturuje Syriusza Blacka w Departamencie Tajemnic. Harry nie potrafił odróżnić snów od rzeczywistości, dlatego potraktował tę wizję jako prawdziwą. Demonstracja zdolności Demonstracją swych zdolności w legilimencji, było opanowanie przez Voldemorta umysłu Harry'ego Pottera. Miało to miejsce w Departamencie Tajemnic, w budynku Ministerstwa Magii. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Czarny Pan wszedł w ciało chłopca, penetrując jego umysł i wywołując bolesne wizje śmierci bliskich mu osób. W filmie przemówił ustami Harry'ego do Dumbledore'a: "Przegrałeś starcze" ( W książce było to: "Zabij mnie teraz"). Gdy Harry przeżywał prawdziwe tortury, Voldemort nie tylko penetrował jego umysł, ale także rozmawiał z nim ( tylko w wersji filmowej): "Taki słaby, taki delikatny". Harry'emu udało się wyzwolić z pod penetracji umysłu, dzięki własnym wspomnieniom jego przyjaciół i osób, które kochał. Przemówił do Voldemorta: "To ty jesteś słaby i nigdy się nie dowiesz się co to miłość, czy przyjaźń. Wiesz, nawet mi ciebie żal." Było to nie do wytrzymania dla Voldemorta i opuścił umysł Pottera - nie był w stanie go unicestwić. Mistrzowie legilimencji i inni praktykujacy * Lord Voldemort— jest opisywany jako największy mistrz legilimencji, który m.in. potrafi bezbłędnie wyczuć kłamstwo, wnikać w najgłębsze myśli i obezwładnić za ich pomocą swe ofiary. * Albus Dumbledore — potrafił odczytać w umyśle Stworka, czy kłamie, czy naprawdę Syriusz Black poszedł do Ministerstwa Magii * Salazar Slytherin - był jednym z pierwszych znanych magów, który doskonale posługiwał się legilimencją * Severus Snape - znał się na legilimencji i był mistrzem oklumencji, dlatego Dumbledore wybrał go na nauczyciela Harry'ego obrony przed penetracją jego umysłu z zewnątrz. * Bellatriks Lestrange (uczyła Draco oklumencji przed VI rokiem nauki, stąd można wyciągnąć wniosek, że dobrze znała się na legilimencji) * Draco Malfoy - Severus Snape nie potrafił wniknąć w jego umysł. Draco bardzo dobrze opanował oklumencję. * Harry Potter - użył legilimencji w filmie; za pomocą zaklęcia ''Protego'' wniknął w myśli Severusa Snape'a i zobaczył wspomnienie, gdy jego tata robił sobie żarty z Severusa ( w książce zanurza głowę w myślodsiewni) * Tiara Przydziału - umiejętność czytania w myślach i przydziału uczniów do jednego z domów, nadali jej założyciele Hogwartu. Etymologia: Z łaciny: * legere '' – czytać. * ''mens – umysł. Zobacz też * oklumencja * Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic (pojawienie się Voldemorta) * Albus Dumbledore (Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic) Występowanie * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Pottermore en:Legilimency et:Legilimentia ar:ليجيليمنسي Kategoria:Zaklęcia Kategoria:Umiejętności